The Promises We Made
by Jilligan9223
Summary: Allen and Lenalee drabbles. Chapter 5: She hates waiting for texts, especially when it's one from him.
1. Church

Sadly I don't own -man, if I did it wouldn't be as good.

* * *

**Church**

She visited the church two different times that week.

On Tuesday night their souls were forever tied together before God himself with two bands of silver and a kiss. That night two bodies became one for the first time. The sun rose and the battle for the world begun.

A promise was made, whether it would be kept was yet to be determined.

On Sunday morning the entire order crammed into the church and paid their respects to the boy known as the 'destroyer of time' Black replaced white, what had once been smiles became tears.

In a single week Lenalee had become a wife and a widow.

* * *

Review if you so desire.


	2. Umbrella

I don't own man, if I did Allen would speak like a Brit.

* * *

Umbrella

"This weather is bloody wretched, it's raining horse-drawn carriages! Wouldnt you agree Lenalee?"

"Pardon?"

"I said dont you agree? The weather is simply ghastly."

"Oh, umm yes?"

"well, we better get going quick before we catch a cold."

That afternoon they shared an unmbrella together even though each had their own.

* * *

Review if you desire.


	3. Fight

I dont own D. Gray-Man if I did, Anita would still be alive.

* * *

Fight

When there is war one cannot afford to fall in love, in the off chance that the one who holds your heart should not come back from the battle feild. At sixteen years old Lenalee does not have the time and luxury to deal with the affairs of the heart like other girls her age. She must fight to survive.

Though it is odd, the trapeze artist feels safest on the battlefield beside the clown. Each finds comfort in knowing the other is at their side. They fight side by side, together they are unstoppable, together they can face anything.

What scares her most of all are the feelings that dwell inside. But, this is war and Lenalee cannot fall in love, that is why she will fight to the wars end.

When time will allow her to love.

* * *

Review if you desire.


	4. Piano

I don't own D. Gray-Man and I never will, if I did Bookman would be a main character.

Whoa, this is a much longer drabble then my other ones, I liked writing it, hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it.

Also, I'd like to thank Fanastixx for betaing this, I love her to death!

* * *

**Piano**

Music: an art of sound and time that expresses ideas and emotions in significant forms through the elements of rhythm, melody, harmony, and color. In Greek Mythology it is said that Orpheus was called the Pindar, "The Father of Songs". His songs were magical and even had the power to make Hades, Lord of the Dead, shed a tear.

Allen Walker was the strange white-haired foreign exchange student who had transferred into Mr. Bookman's Mythology class. With his odd looks and shy and polite demeanor, Lenalee was positive he'd earn a few passing glances but that was it, at best. He was neither strikingly handsome like the mysterious Kanda, nor was he popular like Lavi. Allen was at best an average boy who would easily be skipped over in a large crowd.

Over the next month Lenalee and Allen had exchanged a few polite words of meeting, like any classmates would. He asked to borrow an eraser once or twice, she'd inform him when it was his turn for classroom duty, and occasionally complaints about teachers were shared. These interactions between the two were always short and meaningless and never left a large impression on the Chinese girl.

It was April twenty-third when Lenalee was first enchanted by the grand piano's mysterious melody that was radiating throughout the school's empty hallways. The song was captivating and she soon found herself powerless to do anything but listen to the enigmatic tune. Never in her life had Lenalee heard such a song such as this one, sadness and hope had been brought together and magically transformed into notes that brought a feeling of life itself to the listener.

The spell lasted no longer than a couple of minutes, and when it ended the feeling of magic vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving Lenalee begging to hear it just once more.

Over the next few weeks Lenalee had listened to countless piano pieces, and out of the hundreds she'd found none of them were her magic song. Desperate to hear the sound once more Lenalee often found herself in the music room after school, pounding away at keys and trying to recreate the tune. It was after five failed attempts that she finally allowed herself to admit that she could neither accurately remember the melody or play the piano.

It was two days after her fifth attempt that she'd heard it a second time. Once again the school was deserted and once again Lenalee was enchanted to the point that her body would no longer listen to her commands. She felt oddly at peace, as if all the problems of the world had just melted away in the presence of this calming tune. However, just like the first time, the magic spell was broken too quickly. After regaining her composure Lenalee hastily made her way towards the music room, but when she arrived she found no one sitting at the piano bench and the room empty.

After the second encounter Lenalee was finding it impossible to concentrate on her studies, what was going on around her, or even where she was going. What was that strange song? Who was playing it? Would she ever hear it again? To her increasing displeasure, Lenalee had none of these answers. What was even more irritating was she hadn't a clue how to find them.

A month later Lenalee had all but given up on finding the mysterious piano player, day after day she'd stay afterschool praying the wondrous tune would start up again, but it never did. It was when she was returning a broom to the janitor's closet that her prayers finally answered.

For the third time the sweet notes flooded the school halls, and as always she felt herself going numb due to the beauty surrounding her. No, she thought, not this time. She'd find the furtive pianist. Lenalee forced her unresponsive body to listen to her command as she darted through the school building. It was a race against the melody itself. She knew that once it was over the player would vanish, leaving her questions yet again unanswered.

Darting down the stairwell at a speed she had not known she'd posessed, the notes began to grow louder and louder as she neared her destination. The music slowly began to die down and she knew it'd soon be over. Lenalee pushed and pushed; begging her legs to go faster and faster. Finally the music room was in sight and, not caring about her flustered apperance, stretched her hand out to grab the doorknob.

It was not locked, so she flung it open with a bang.

"PLEASE DON'T STOP!" she cried.

Allen Walker, the strange white-haired transfer student, sat helplessly at the piano's bench. He didn't seem to be aware of Lenalee and the racket she made, he just stared at the piano like one entranced. Allen let out a sigh and gave a last glance towards the piano before turning around.

"Ahh!" it was more of a cry of surprise than of fear. "Lenalee, what are you doing here?" Lenalee crossed over towards the boy and forcefully pushed him back onto the piano bench.

"What is it called?"

"What's what called?"

"The song!" Allen glanced up at her with a confused look on his face, then back to the piano.

Allen stared at the instrument a few moments before answering with, "It doesn't have a name because it's not a song." It was her turn to be confused. Allen shifted slightly as he made room for Lenalee to sit beside him.

The two strangers sat side by side, their knees touching lightly. "It doesnt make any sense," Allen said out of the blue. She was about to ask what didn't when he continued and said, "Day after day, I'm hearing this tune over and over inside my head. It's driving me crazy! I don't even know how to play the piano and yet here I am, playing this song."

He stared at his hands and she at him, the enigmatic music that seemed to write itself had placed its spell on both the pianist and the audience.

* * *

Read and review if you desire! Comments and criticism welcomed!


	5. Text

A/N Ugh... I feel so horrible for not posting anything for these two in awhile. I haven't been in the writing mood, as you might be able to tell, hopefully my damn muse will come back soon.. Was this betaed? Heck no, as you might be able to tell from the crap quality and lack of flow, also my grammar sucks, feel free to point out mistakes and I shall change them. I would have had this up earlier, sadly my Lemon square didn't feel like being a beta for a week, so I was forced to do it myself. Blah blah blah.... Onto the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own -man, if i did Kanda would have died a lOOOONG time ago. Sorry Kanda lovers out there!

* * *

Text

_'I must be going crazy'_ Lenalee thought to herself as she secretly checked her phone for the fiftieth time in the past five minutes. Again just like thirty seconds ago, the screen was blank indicating there was no new messages. Lenalee let out a sigh and pocketed the means of communication and quickly went back to her previous task of copying down different math formulas written on the board.

While her attention should have been focused on the task at hand and what her other brother Komui was talking about, Lenalee found her attention once again swaying and ending up on her cell. Had he received her text? Had he gotten his cell taken away? Was he in trouble? If Allen had gotten detention because of her, Lenalee didn't think she could live with the guilt. No, he couldn't have gotten in trouble it was 12:45 which meant it was lunch time for him, lunch meant cell phone usage which meant he should have texted her back by now.

Lenalee's head found the comfort and support it needed in her desk, maybe she really _was_ going crazy, it was just a text message, so what if he hadn't responded in the first five minutes that she'd sent it? No big deal, right? Only this was Allen, who by nature was notorious for never paying attention in class and always responded to texts immediately after receiving them.

For the fifty-first time Lenalee checked her phone. Nothing.

Lenalee frowned as she sank further into her desk, completely ignoring her brothers endless chatter about math and the power of numbers, and stuff she'd never again use after high school. Blah blah blah, effortlessly she flicked through the long conversation she'd been having with Allen throughout the entire day, her dark eyes scanned over the screen taking in everything, how the other was doing, what class they were in, if she new the answer to a difficult math problem.

It was when Komui was bringing the class to an end and everyone was getting ready to leave that Lenalee felt that oh so familiar vibration up against her leg. Flicking her cell phone out, her eyes lit up with excitement at the words.

"Who have you been texting non stop?" Miranda asked as she walked up to the younger girl.

"My boyfriend."

_'I love you too'_

_

* * *

_

Comment and Criticism always appreciated!


End file.
